Solitario
by Iinvier No Nika
Summary: Pues... mi primer oneshot... Entren i lean, nunca fui buena para el summary jaja!


**Holitazz!!**

**Bueno…**

**Este es mi primer one-shoT (creo que se escribe así, no?)…**

**Logre terminarlo en tres días u_uUU**

**Y eso que es re corto…**

**El caso es que espero que les guste y que al final me dejen RR (pliss)…**

* * *

**SOLITARIO**

En las calles ya había mucha nieve y seguía cayendo más. A pesar de estar oscuro ya eran las 7 am, el bicolor se había levantado como de costumbre, pero por las condiciones climáticas, no podía salir a entrenar.

Caminaba por la casa de Tyson, sin buscar nada en especial, en su mano llevaba un libro que venia leyendo de hace tiempo.

Inconcientemente abrió un placar y cayo una caja. El bicolor la miro con pesadez, cerrando su libro, cuando levanto la caja vio que dentro había varios libros y un mazo de cartas españolas, y con toda la tranquilidad de esa mañana se sentó en la mesa del comedor, con su taza diaria de café. Controlo que estuvieran todas las cartas del uno al doce… separo los comodines dejándolos sobre el libro que estaba leyendo antes de encontrarlas.

Como todo un profesional barajo las cartas, puso cinco boca arriba en la mesa bastante separadas; Un cinco de basto, diez de oro, nueve de basto, once de espada, seis de copa. Automáticamente el bicolor volvió a barajar el mazo y dio vuelta tres, dejando a la vista la ultima; Un tres de oro… Volvió a repetir el procedimiento bastante animado tres veces; que saco un cuatro de basto, colocándolo sobre el cinco.

Siguió el juego bastante tranquilo hasta media mañana que lo termino.

Tomo el libro, dejando las cartas bien acomodadas dentro de su cajita.

Sintió a Ray, en la cocina

_**- ¡Buenos días Kai! ¿Ya desayunaste?**_ – le pregunto amable el chino acomodando sus cosas para comenzar a desayunar

El bicolor levanto su segunda taza de café, que había alcanzado a preparar antes de que Ray se levantara, mientras seguía leyendo su libro

_**- Vaya "El Fantasma ", Es interesante**_ – acoto Ray ya con su taza de té en la mano, supuso que Kai lo seguiría ignorando así que tomo un pedazo del periódico, y tranquilamente se puso a leer.

Una vez que termino su desayuno, se levanto llevándose las cosas y limpiando la mesa, como le era costumbre. Camino un rato, paso la escoba por el comedor, mientras que Kai aun seguía con el libro, debes en cuando le echaba un vistazo curioso a las cartas, como si fueran a salir corriendo de ahí.

Una vez que no hubo rastro de Ray, tomo de nuevo la cajita… Y con la misma paciencia de antes empezó a barajarlas, para que quedaran bien mezcladas, una vez hecho eso coloco las cinco cartas en sus posiciones; las cartas eran tres de basto, once de copa, dos de espada, ocho de oro y seis de basto.

En a primera tirada de mazo, no logro poner ninguna, en la segunda puso una, y así siguió tranquilo hasta la octava tirada, que escuchó abrirse la heladera, por un momento pensó que era Tyson, a pesar de eso tranquilamente siguió jugando hasta que de atrás sintió a alguien que lo observaba, se dio vuelta para saber quien era.

_**- No te preocupes sigue**_ – exclamo el silenciosos Max, sentándose con un comic y un tazón de cereales con leche

Kai no le dio importancia a Max y siguió con el juego, que ya casi lo terminaba. Por su parte Max, cada vez que Kai daba vuelta las cartas le echaba una ojeada a la jugada.

_**- Ahí tienes el cuatro de oro**_ – lo interrumpió con emoción Max, sin contenerse, Kai le tiro una mirada fulminante a Max, que tomo de nuevo el comic _**– No lo hago mas**_ –agrego tras su revista

_**- Vaya viejo, a que están jugando**_ – exclamo Tyson que recién se levantaba mientras se acercaba a la mesa

_**- Al solitario**_ – respondió Max emocionado bajando la revista

**_- Genial amo ese juego_** – dicho eso se sentó junto a Kai, que lo miro con bastante mal humor dando vuelta la carta, que para su sorpresa también apareció Ray a escena de nuevo y vio la jugada

**_- Mira Kai ahí tienes el cinco de copas_** – dijo Ray, notando la jugada que había dejado en mesa

**_- QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDEN QUE ESTOY JUGANDO AL SOLITARIO…. Y SE JUEGA SOLO_** – exploto Kai, ya muy rojo de la furia al notar que Tyson estaba por decir algo, todos a su alrededor se alejaran dos pasos atrás.

_**- mmm…**_ - murmuro Tyson algo nervioso para llamar la atención _**– Ya puedes mover la fila del seis de copa**_ – soltó para que Kai tomara todas las cartas juntándolas

_**- Bien si son tan buenos en las cartas**_ - Exclamo ya alguito mas tranquilo, dándose vuelta mientras barajaba las cartas como un profesional _**– Apostemos en una partida de Poker**_ – sonrió con cinismo, viendo las cara de los demás.

Max y Tyson aceptaron ahí nomás, ya que estaban muy aburridos, mientras que Ray se resistió un poco mas y pero lograron convencerlo al final.

Y así fue como un juego de solitario paso a se una jugada de poker. Que transformo a un Ray en casi millonario, ya que gano casi todas las partidas, a un Tyson en quiebra, Max recién aprendiendo a jugar, Y al final al solitario de Kai… Que prefirió seguir jugando al SOLITARIO, ((a escondidas, claro))

* * *

Y??

Les gusto??

Necesito concejos de cómo alargar más mis fics…

Espero RR…

Besos!!

Bye!!


End file.
